1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image pickup apparatus equipped with a zoom lens having a reflecting member.
2. Description of the Related Art
With development of image pickup elements such as CCD and C-MOS sensors in recent years, image pickup apparatuses such as digital cameras and video cameras equipped with the same are widely used. Among others, image pickup apparatuses using, as the taking zoom lens, a zoom lens having a reflecting member to slim the apparatus are widely used. For example, the zoom lens disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2006-343622 is known as a zoom lens having a zoom ratio of approximately 3 (three) for use in an image pickup apparatus, with which the thickness (i.e. the dimension along the direction from the object to the photographer) of the image pickup apparatus can be made small.
This zoom lens includes a first lens group having a positive refracting power, a second lens group having a negative refracting power, a third lens group having a positive refracting power, and a fourth lens group having a positive refracting power, and a rectangular prism that reflects the optical path is provided in the first lens group to achieve slimming of the zoom lens.